After Dark
by ncfan
Summary: -Minato x Kushina- Minato wouldn't mind fireworks. Kushina won't stand for it. /New Year's Eve oneshot./


**Characters**: Minato, Kushina**  
Summary**: Minato wouldn't mind fireworks. Kushina won't stand for it.**  
Pairings**: MinaKushi**  
Author's Note**: Well, this was fun. My second annual New Year's Eve fic. Hope you all like it, and I will see you, on the other side of midnight. Unless I post something else between now and then, and, you never know, I just might.**  
Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

While Kushina is busying herself trying to light a fire, Minato is standing on the ledge of the cliff and marveling at what a mild winter it's been. It hasn't snowed at all; he doesn't even need a heavy coat and Kushina, always hardy but usually succumbing to the need for the warm clothes in December, can wear her ANBU uniform without even a cloak or a jacket over it, and not be uncomfortable.

It is just a little chilly though, and likely to get colder as the night wears on. That wouldn't surprise Minato at all.

"What a place to spend New Year's Eve, huh, Kushina?" Minato calls ruefully, as she struggles with the matches.

"Well, what did you expect?" If Kushina's demeanor is more than a little peevish, it is purely because of the difficulty she's having with the fire. "We weren't able to spend Christmas in Konoha, either. Missions are missions; they take a while, especially during wartime." Kushina never refers to Konoha as home, Minato has noticed; she still looks at it as the village she has taken refuge in, but not as home.

Finally, cursing under her breath, Kushina looks up, brow furrowed in frustration. "Minato, could you come over here and help me?"

Smiling teasingly, Minato makes his way back to the campsite, and promptly performs a fire jutsu that sets the wood alight. Relieved of her task, Kushina settles back down to the brown turf heavily, tossing the useless matchbook away. "Thanks," she mutters gracelessly. "You know I can't perform Fire jutsus."

"Sure thing, Kushina." He drops a kiss on the top of her head as he flops down to the grass—both are tired after a long day of trying to get back to the village. "Always happy to be of service to a lovely lady."

She elbows him in the side with mock anger in her violet eyes. Once Kushina is convinced that Minato has been properly chastised, she rummages about in their bag for some of the granola bars hidden down in their bag. Once Kushina finds the bars, she hands one over to the waiting shinobi with her. "Granola bars with marshmallow and chocolate chips. The feast of champions," Kushina declares sardonically, as she tears through the cellophane wrapping and bites down into the granola.

"Can't complain. Anything that comes from your hands, Kushina, has to be good."

One eye focuses suspiciously on him at this comment. "Okay, Minato. Here's the reality of the situation. Your so-called "charm" has never been what anyone could call subtle. Nor has it ever been without a deeper motive."

Minato holds up his hands in mock protest and slightly overdone shock. "Really, Kushina, I am shocked. Do I need a reason to attempt to be charming with the woman I love?"

The arm he has slipped around her shoulder she promptly removes with a prim hand. "I'm so sure." Then, she grins, mischievously. "You know, Minato, if this is about sex you don't need to butter me up beforehand. I know all the—"

"Enough of that, Kushina, dear," Minato cuts her off, going a brilliant shade of red around the ears. He quickly comes to the conclusion that a change in the topic of conversation is desperately needed. "I wish we had fireworks," Minato admits wistfully.

For a moment, there is stunned silence. Then, Kushina, her already pale face drained of color, turns a horrified face with huge eyes on him. "Good God man," she whispers, voice quavering with horror, "have you lost your mind?" No longer a whisper, Kushina's voice starts to rise with commingled horror and rage. "What on Earth makes you think that I will ever allow you within firing range of any incendiary device again? Especially considering that the stunt you pulled nearly got fireworks banned in all of Konohagakure!"

Minato's face flushes slightly, the beginning of a deeper burn of red. "That was an accident, Kushina, and you know it."

Kushina snorts, rolls her eyes and falls back on to the turf, back supported by the slightly upwards slant of the ground behind her. "An accident, he says. An accident! I fail to see how there was anything accidental about you trying to set your neighbor's house on fire!"

Now, Minato's flush is a full scarlet patch across the bridge of his nose and the top of his cheeks. He chooses to start counting stars in a clear sky, instead of having to meet his lover's mocking eyes. "I've told you, Kushina, and you were there." His voice actually cracks once or twice with embarrassment. "Me and Inoichi, we set off the firework in the belief that it _didn't_ have a design flaw. We had no idea it would land on Akihiro-san's roof."

A little trill of exasperated laughter that still manages to be sweet as honey to Minato's ears sounds and fills the air. "Oh, I'm so sure. And Akihiro-san has tried to kill you literally every time he sees you, so I'm _so sure_ he forgives you, too. You know that sound, Minato, that sound you're hearing right now? It's the Kyuubi _chuckling_, Minato. Chuckling at your supreme idiocy. I can hear it. Do you have any idea how disturbing a sound that it?"

Minato winces at the mention of the Kyuubi, but especially at the mention of his now highly unpleasant neighbor in the house next to his apartment complex. Akihiro _has_ become absorbed of a lifelong desire to do him in for nearly setting his house on fire.

"I know, but… Kushina, you know what I mean." Minato lies down on the grass beside her, and they stare down upon the forest and the hills far below the steep cliff. The only source of light is the small town in the distance.

A thin, long-fingered hand pats his chest. "Yeah, Minato." Instead of infuriated or belligerent, Kushina's voice now hits soft, soothing notes. He can just barely feel the tickle of soft, sweet hair across his cheek. "I know."

Then, all of a sudden, a shrill, inhuman scream splits the air.

"Ooh, look," Kushina murmurs with theatrical disinterest. "Fireworks." The word is said as though the sight of brilliant blue, red and gold streaks splitting the night air is something she sees every day.

Minato grins, then, slowly, laughter bubbles up from his chest. "Yes. Yes!"

The shriek of laughter is Kushina's as she props up long enough to lean over Minato and kiss him.

More laughter ensues as the fireworks—and the two nin—continue on long into the night.


End file.
